Heaven's lost lover
by Queen Chaika
Summary: Idk


It was a normal day. Tomoki was trying to get a glance at Delta's panties while she was watching TV. Right as he was about to lift up her skirt to gaze his eyes upon the heavenly wonder's that are known as girl's underwear, a loud crashing sound ripped through the air and into the house. Tomoki jumped up, banging his head against the bottom of the table as Delta stood up quickly, readying in case something attacked. Tomoki, recovering fact, looked up to see the prize of which he has struggled countless days to receive. Blood gushing from his nose as he got from under the table, he stuffed tissues in his nostrils and walked over to Delta.

Looking out the window with Delta holding her sword, he noticed a giant crater in the middle of his backyard. He walked out of his back door and walked over, trying to see what fell in it. Before he even got halfway, a black figure shot out and grabbed Delta, slamming her against a wall. Tomoki, recovering from the surprise, turned around to see another angeloid holding Delta by her neck against the wall.

This angeloid had long red hair, reaching the top of her butt. Arms the length of her side, but muscular enough to hold a bolder within each hand. One pupil was red while the other was black, and a nasty snarl was on her face as her purple nails started digging into Delta's neck. Blood started to form as the nails went deeper. Before any massive damage was done, she threw Delta's against another way. Tomoki, thinking fast, jumped on her back. Sending the Angeloid into a rage, he was slammed into a different wall.

Delta tried to stand up but too weak to get off her knees. The angeloid grabbed Tomoki by the neck and swung him forward, slamming him onto his back. While Tomoki laid there in intense pain, she walked over to Delta and spoke with a deep, demonic voice.

"I have come to slay those of which have upset my master. Those who have ever caused her to be upset will now atone for their sins!" She shouted as she drew a small dagger from thin air. Delta's eyes widened at the sight of the dagger. Tomoki, just now sitting up, started to cry and hold a hand over his mouth as the enemy angeloid stabbed Delta in the leg. Unable to move much from the back pain, he watched, horrified, as the angeloid proceeded to drag the knife down Delta's leg, opening the wound even more.

Ikaros and Nymph, out shopping, walked into the room right as the new enemy pulled the dagger out and stabbed Delta's arm. Both instantly going into battle mode, were shot down by paralyzing needles and forced to watch the dagger rip across her arm, through her chest, and down her other arm. By now, Delta was near death, and the enemy was finished so she took the dagger, and stabbed the front of Delta's neck, spraying blood all over her, Tomoki, and the other 2 angeloids.

Tears streaming down all three of their faces, the enemy walked over to Ikaros. Slowly grabbing her face, a smile appeared. She leaned in closely, and carefully pressed their lips together. Causing Tomoki to freak out but scream in pain from moving too fast, he noticed as part of Ikaros' cheek was pushed out in the same of a tongue. The enemy's tongue! She pulled away, still smiling, and said triumphantly.

"You all will succumb to Omega, for she will destroy those of which her master wishes!" and right after she finished, she took the dagger and cut Ikaros' clothes, exposing her naked body. Wanting to toy with her next victim, she slowly placed a finger on one of her nipples, and moved it. Tomoki, blushing and watching, wanted to help but was still in too much pain to move. In an instant, blood was on the floor as Omega was holding Ikaros' cut-off nipple. Laughing manically, she took her dagger and bent down in front of Ikaros' crotch and took aim.

In an instant, more blood was covering Omega as she repeatedly stabbed Ikaros' in her crotch. Causing screams of pain to rumble from her throat and echo in the ears of the two unable to watch. Stabbing a few more times then wiping her finger in the spilt blood, licking the bloody finger then smiling. Ikaros fell over dead, all life leaving her pink eyes as Nymph sobbed hard. Without thinking twice, she walked over to Tomoki and instantly slit his throat, having nothing to do with him.

"Why are you doing this?" Nymph shouted, still sobbing. "Who is your master?!" She said. Suddenly, she saw movement from down the hall. Walking into view was a young girl with brown hair and eyes. Huge breasts that any man would go crazy for, and a school uniform. Nypmh instantly recognized who it was, and stopped crying from sheer shock.

In front of her, holding a remote that allowed control over Omega was Sohara. An evil expression corrupting her once beautiful face. Nymph asked the last question on her mind without hesitation.

"Why, Sohara. Why?!" Nymph asked, only to receive the most dark reply she heard in her life.

"Quite simple really." Sohara started, "You three have gotten in my way of getting with Tomoki. I have tried time and time again to date him, but you…you bitches kept him distracted! I never had the courage to admit my true feelings, but he would have asked me out if it wasn't for you three! Now, I snapped. I was done. I built Omega based off the design of you three and controlled her to slay you three but also kill Tomoki. I was done with him! He was to ignorant to choose me! So now, you all suffer!"

Right after saying this, she pressed a button that caused Omega to stan Nymph's eye. Blood shot out as she fell over, bleeding out. Her last sight before she died was the lifeless body of her three best friends who she was about to join.


End file.
